Modern optoelectronic devices often include semiconducting materials which require high capital investments, sophisticated facilities, and elevated temperatures for their processing. Presently, these are fabricated via rigorous vacuum-based techniques. Therefore, the fabrication cost and associated power consumption for making such devices are significantly high. Thin-film semiconductors that are compatible with large-area flexible substrates and that can take advantages of solution-based polymer-like processing such as roll-to-roll type newspaper printing can play a pivotal role in reducing the production cost of a variety of optoelectronic devices including solar cells, photodetectors, and light-emitting diodes. Of the many types of thin-film semiconductors, inorganic-organic hybrid methylammonium lead halide perovskites are considered to be promising due to its simple low temperature solution processability, earth-abundant constituents, excellent optoelectronic properties, mechanical flexibility and unique defect tolerant characteristics. Over the past few years, perovskite-based thin-film optoelectronics have shown tremendous promise to become a potentially transformative and disruptive technology. However, challenges still exist in transferring the technology from research laboratories to fabrication facilities. The lack of a proper processing technique that is compatible with in-line coating of thin-film perovskites has been a major roadblock in this technology transition. The crystallization dynamics of these hybrid semiconductors in the form of an ink is relatively complex and often leads to structural and morphological defects like pinholes, grain-boundaries, and compositional impurities in the film. Mitigating these defects is extremely important for optimizing their optoelectronic properties and related device characteristics. Although such defects are typically benign in nature on a smaller scale range, for production-scale optoelectronics these get over amplified leading towards their sub-par performances. Thus exquisite control over film morphology and crystallinity via manipulation of the fluid dynamics and evaporation of the solvent by scalable printing techniques is essential to enable low-cost, high performance and commercial thin-film perovskite optoelectronics.